


The Hale mansion

by here_comes_the_bitches



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I have no idea how this one is going to end, The Hale House, also fanart, if i figure out how to, like a family, they all live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_bitches/pseuds/here_comes_the_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfinished fic about Derek rebuilding his house into a dormitory, and some familiar characters move in and become something of a cult? Mystery? Everyone wants to be one of the "Hales" but no one dares to, except a few brave souls.</p><p>Or in which Kira, who recently moved to town, has no idea what she's getting herself into.</p><p>!!!ABANDONED!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hale mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Recently started, I have no idea where I will end or how long it will be. Or if I'll even finish it at all? English is not my first language so I apologize if the writing is a bit weird. Was inspired by, believe it or not, some mafia fanart!!
> 
> Obs: Just updated the chapter. I was so short ;)

She looks at the door. It’s big. Very big. Double doors of fine, massive, heavy tree. Nicely decorated too, with patterns and what looks like a golden door knocker. After standing there feeling small for about forever, she lifts her hand and makes a couple of rapp knockings, before she can change her mind. She wants this. She knows she does. So why is she so scared? The door opens after a while. With it’s size you would think it should creek but it swings in very silently. One the other side of the threshold stands a tall man. A very handsome, tall man with dark hair and a face that seems to have been sculptured by greek gods.  
“Hello?” He looks down at her, with a posture that could have been seen as proud, but she finds it more suspicious, like he’s showing his territory. Somehow she finds it soothing. She prefers people that she can read, and that doesn’t go completely into themselves, hiding behind politeness.  
“Um hi, my name is Kira. I was interested in, um a room here?”  
“Was?” He raises a dark eyebrow, locking his intense, light eyes unto her own. A shiver creeps down her back, without her permission. He has an aura of mystery around him, combined with his perfect features, he seems a bit like a hallucination. She had that once. Not a nice memory.  
“IS! I mean is. Or I am, AM interested in a room here. Uh yeah…” Her hands start fidgeting on her belt. A habit she’s got when she’s nervous. The stranger at the door opens it a bit more and steps out of the way to let her in. He gestures for her to move, when she seems to have frozen at the threshold. She carefully steps in, curious and half terrified at once. The house is even more beautiful inside than it was outside. It’s richly decorated like the mansion it is, with wealth written in every painting and furniture. It strikes her as a very relaxing home, comfortable, but proud and ambitious at once. The man closes the door behind her, and she remembers to close her widely open mouth. He walks fast, with controlled steps, that gives her a sense of power somehow. She follows him, feeling very strongly that she does not belong in this beautiful dormitory. Almost right in front of the door is a big staircase leading upwards. To her right, which is where they are heading, is a nice little room, and with little she really means rather big compared to her own house, but small in this one, with a couple of couches and chairs, bookshelves covering most of the walls and a really nice rug under it all. The man gestures for her to sit down and then disappears through a little door, with a sign on it. Her curiosity gets a hold of her, even tho she furiously fights it, and instead of sitting down she moves over to the door and reads the shiny sign on it.

**Derek Hale, owner and responsible advisor of the Hale mansion**

She looks at it for a long while, trying to vision how mr. Hale will look. Will he be old? Or young? Maybe he’s really fat? She tries to calm her thoughts in a sudden fear of someone hearing them. She quickly moves over to the couches and sits down in the one that looks most comfortable, and also happens to give a full look towards the door. As she sits there she looks around. The place looks both new and old. All the decorations seems like they are old. Very fine indeed, but the design is old. From maybe late 1800th century or early 1900th. Still, from what she heard, the building is only a few years old. Newly built. From the ground.

She spins around. Trying not to sprain her neck in her effort to take it all in. She doubts she’ll get a room. But she still want to remember it all. It was her father's idea. Her family newly moved to the quiet town of Beacon Hills, and he thought that living in a dormitory for young teenagers would help her get friends. Also she had been talking about wanting an apartment for the entire year. She really hated living home, when they just fussed over her. ‘Why haven’t you mentioned any friends yet?’ ‘Have you met a nice guy?’ ‘Are school going good?’ Were all questions asked to her on a daily basis. She hated it. All she wanted was to scream at them to leave her alone. But of course they didn’t. Three weeks. Three week was all it took before she went out to the old/new mansion to seek a room. She really didn’t know how much longer she would be able to stand it.

As she sat there she was starting to become rather hot. It was spring, and cold outside. No flowers had dared to challenge the weather, just yet. And she sat in a nicely heated house, where the weather outside seemed like a distant dream. And she still wore her jacket. And it was really hot now. Carefully, unwilling to move or make more sound than necessary, she got out of her jacket and took of her mittens and scarf. She folded them on the edge of the sofa and continued to look around. She felt a need to be neater here. Like being dirty or messy was unacceptable. And it probably was. Her eyes fell on the glass table in front of her. In the middle of it stood a gigantic light blue vase with golden patterns on, filed to the edge with flowers. Around it stood bowls with different fruits, caramels and some fresh looking bagels. Before she realized what she was doing she reached for one, but stopped herself in the last second, and changed direction towards the caramels instead. If mr. Hale decided to show up soon, it would be smoother to calmly lick on a caramel, then loudly chew on a bagel, she reasoned. Even tho she really wanted one.

After another five minutes the door opened and she basically jumped up from the sofa, quickly making sure her clothes hadn’t gone all weird. The man at the door was the same stranger as before. The time they’d been apart seemed to have made her forget his breathtaking face, and the unbelievable symmetry of his jaw and cheekbones. She had to guard her thoughts to make sure she didn’t start drooling. He really wasn’t her type, but she still couldn’t help but to become a little light headed around him.

He showed her into the room beyond the door, which was, not very surprising, an office. A large, expensive, powerful feeling office. With bookshelves, a huge desk, a sofa in the corner and, believe it or not, an incredible amount of artwork. Some stood on the floor, waiting to be put up, others covering almost every inch of spare walls. The man gestured for her to take a seat in the chair opposite to the desk. She followed his command without questions, her curiosity is growing stronger in her wait for mr. Hale. But then the man leaned on the desk, facing her. He half stood there, looking like a photo model and observed her, like he was trying to understand a new word. After a moment of awkward silence, which he seemed to be very unaffected by, he stretched out his hand.  
“I’m Derek Hale. Pleasure to meet you.” At this she froze, jaw dropping more than she’d like to admit.  
“You’re mr. Hale? You?” She blurts out before having time to think. Immediately her cheeks go red and she wish that she could disappear from the face of the earth.  
“Yes. I am.” He frowns a bit at her before moving behind the desk and settling in his chair. By then Kira managed to gain control over her facial muscles and decided to pay very close attention to how her mouth behaved.  
“Kira, right?” Derek looks at her with his strong gaze and somehow she feels both a strong need to not disappoint him, as well as a fear of him actually liking her.  
“Um yes, Yukimura. Kira Yukimura. I wrote to you earlier. My dad’s korean and my mum’s japanese. So yeah… uh.” Derek lowers his eyes to a notepad in front of him and starts taking notes. She can hear the scratch of the pen on the paper before he looks up again.  
“Before we talk about prizes and rules and contracts, or anything remotely like that, I’d like to know a bit about you. The rest needs to be discussed in the presence of a parent or guardian, since I assume you're not eighteen yet?”  
“Uh no not yet.” Derek makes a little nod and scribbles down something more.  
“Then you can see this as an intervju. Would you like to do it here, or in the sofa?” He gestures toward the sofa in the corner of the office.  
“No it’s alright. The chair is actually pretty comfy.” She gives him a smile, hopefully it won’t be too awkward.  
“Your choice.” Derek's voice is a bit rough. Raspy. Very maskulin. And actually a bit sexy. More blood raises to her cheeks as she beats the idea from her mind. This is an interview, she tells herself. Not a blind date. Not that he’s even in her age. He could be anywhere between twenty and thirty. And she is seventeen. She swallows a bit too loud, making Derek look her way, a little weirdly.  
“Alright. Depending on how I judge you based on this conversation, will set my mind to whether or not you will get a room. If I can come to an agreement with you parents of course. I tend to go a lot after instinct. So just be yourself. I’ll ask the questions, but it’s up to you to talk here. I won’t help you. Ready?”  
“Super.” She nervously starts to finger her belt again.

 

<http://solog8.tumblr.com/post/140627139845/i-drew-kira-yukimura-from-teen-wolf>

By the time mr. Hale once again opens the door to his office to let her out, her legs are barely being able to keep her standing up, as much as she shakes. Mr. Hale gives her a short and raw smile, which seems more as an act to be polite than to actually soothe her and definitely not because he likes her. He didn’t show anything clearly but she is sure. He doesn’t like her. How could he? She kept stuttering and drifting from the subject. Mentioning weird things and making the entire hour long interview both awkward and odd. For both of them. She is ashamed. As he closes the office door behind her, she lets go of her posture and lowers her head. She is quite sure of her failure. Not only must she stay with her parents, there is no way she can gather enough money for an apartment of her own, but all other teenagers living at the dormitory will probably hear of her gigantic failure to get accepted and she will be even more left out and ignored at school then she already is. She stands there on her own in the beautiful little waiting room she assumes it must be and wallows in her thought of her own stupidity. Suddenly a voice startles her and her head jerks up so fast she almost gets a whiplash damage in her neck. Leaning on the stairs is a young woman, maybe one year older than herself.

“Uh sorry, I didn’t get that. What did you say?” Kira carefully walks over to the couch she previously sat in to retrieve her jacket and other clothes that are still neatly folded over the end.  
“I asked you if old Derek scared you?” She smiles at her. But it’s not a very friendly smile. She looks more like she is ready to devour Kira in just one bite. Kinda hostile really. But still. It suites her. She’s draped her body in a tight black dress that doesn’t leave much for imagination. Her long legs seems to be posed just to make Kira feel bad about her own appearance. The girl’s long golden locks and blood red lips doesn’t help much either. She looks up and down Kira’s body in a very calculating way before focusing her brown eyes on her own almost black ones.  
“Derek? Oh mr. Hale! Um no, oh no he didn’t, of course he didn’t!” She makes a little unconvincing piping noise as she looks down again and very quickly puts her clothes back on.  
“No? He has a habit of doing that. I guess he is just rather scary in general. But don’t tell him that, it makes him very uncomfortable. Will you be getting a room here?” She straightens up and moves those long legs towards me. With her heals and height she is about six inches taller than Kira herself. She leans in close. Her golden hair carefully touching her cheeks. “Just remember that here, you are nothing until proven different.” She leans back again. Her breath smelles of mint gum. She gives her one more creepy smile before pushing her to the door. “I’m Erika Reyes by the way.” She says before pushing Kira out and closing the door in her face. Long she stands out there shivering in the cold. Just looking up at the huge door. Trying to understand how she could fail so miserably. None of them liked her. They both tried to get rid of her as soon as possible. At least they showed their feelings and didn’t just play friendly. If it’s one thing she hates, it’s to get false impressions of persons and then having them crushed. It had happened a ton of times before already. She stood there a while longer. Just to get one last look at the beautiful mansion that she certainly wasn’t going to live in. Just when she was about to back away and make the short walk over to her mother’s car, which she so kindly had been allowed to borrow for the occasion, a voice interrupts her and causes her to freeze in her movements.  
“Hi. Are you here to visit someone?” The voice comes from behind her. She relaxes again, banning herself internally for being so easily scared. Behind her, a few meters away, there is a boy. She has history class with him. Does he live here? She remember him easily because of his cute smile. He has dark wild hair and a pair of eyes that seem to be constantly twinkling of mischief. He has a crooked smile and a jaw which is a bit uneven, but it just gives him a kind of raw handsomeness mixed with a touch of adorable puppy. If she would guess, she’d say he has latino blood with that light chocolate skin of his. Once she realising what she is thinking a blush quickly takes over her previously pale skin. Why is her thoughts so wild today? She just manages to stop herself from beating herself in the head. But then she realises he is still waiting for an answer.  
“Uh right. No. I was just leaving really.” She gets a move on and tries to pass by him as quickly as she can, but he stretches out a hand and pulls her to a stop two inches from his face. She can’t do anything but listen to his breath. To be fair she wouldn’t fight even if he hadn’t been holding her so tight.  
“Oh sorry! My bad, I just wanted to stop you. You didn’t seem very happy. Are… are you alright?” He let her go as if struck by lightning and takes a step back. But even tho he still smiles honestly at her.  
“It’s ok. You’re right. I wasn’t. I… I tried to get a room here, but don’t think mr. Hale liked me very much.”  
“Oh, but maybe he did. You seem very nice to me. And he’s always a bit… cold. Don’t we have class together?”  
“Yeah. History.”  
“The history teacher is your dad right?”  
“Um yeah. He is. Embarrassing right?”  
“No it isn’t. My mum’s a nurse. It’s more awkward to watch her treat other students at school. I’m Scott anyway. You?”  
“Kira. Kira Yukimura.”  
“Nice to meet you. I hope you manage to get a room.”  
“Me too. See you in school then on Monday, I guess?”  
“Yeah. See you.” And just like that she found herself walking back to her mum’s car with butterflies all over her stomach and a picture of his smile etsed in her mind. Shakingly she got the car to start. As she lets the heat warm her frozen fingers, she can’t help but to think of how kind he had been. Maybe she still has a chance at a room? And if not, maybe she can at least get a friend?


End file.
